


It‘s Teatime!

by raupi01



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raupi01/pseuds/raupi01
Summary: Ein gelangweilter Alfred hat eine Frage, deren Antwort er gerne ganz schnell wieder vergessen würde.(Rating wurde gewählt, weil zumindest meine Erfahrung zeigt, dass jüngere Personen gerne ähnlich reagieren wie Alfred. Wer Blut grundsätzlich ekelig findet, klickt am besten nicht weiter. Alle anderen: Viel Spaß!)
Kudos: 4





	It‘s Teatime!

Alfred kam kopfschüttelnd in die Bibliothek gelaufen und ließ sich laut seufzend in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen. Im Nachbarsessel sah Breda auf die Seitenzahl des Buches in seinem Schoß, klappte es zu und legte es neben sich auf ein kleines Tischchen. 

„Was ist los?“ Alfred schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Nichts weiter.“

„Ja?“ Natürlich. Deswegen auch der dramatische Auftritt. Breda wartete. 

„Ich... Mir war langweilig.“ Breda nickte. Das konnte durchaus passieren nach guten hundert Jahren als Vampir. Nun war die Frage, was er danach getan hatte. Besonders erfreulich schien es nicht gewesen zu sein. 

„Sonderlich beschäftigt wirkst du im Moment nicht.“ Alfred zog die Beine an und schlang die Arme um die Knie. 

„Ich überlege, ob wir vielleicht... Hast du noch andere Bücher über Vampire als diese zwei Regalfächer hier?“

„Möglich, aber unwahrscheinlich. Zumindest die Erstausgaben sollten sich alle hier befinden.“ Breda war empfindlich, was seine Bücher betraf. Das wusste er und das wussten vor allen Dingen seine Mitbewohner. 

„Schade.“ Alfred spielte mit dem Lederband, das er um sein linkes Handgelenk trug. Ein Geschenk von Herbert zum 100. Jahrestag vor einiger Zeit. Jahrestag von was genau wusste Breda nicht - seine Jungs feierten alles mögliche und unmögliche mit ungebrochenem Enthusiasmus. 

„Was möchtest du denn wissen?“ Breda erwartete keine Antwort. Wenn Alfred bereit wäre, seine Frage auszusprechen, hätte er das längst getan. Aber er wollte gefragt haben. 

„Ah, ich...“ Alfred wurde rot. Es war immer wieder faszinierend, dass ein Vampir einen derartigen Farbton annehmen konnte. 

„Dann geh und frag Herbert.“, schlug Breda vor. „Wenn es in unseren Büchern steht, weiß er es.“ Sein Sohn war längst nicht an allem interessiert, aber er hatte ein bewundernswertes Gedächtnis in seinem hübschen Köpfchen und schon bald nach seiner Verwandlung angefangen, die Bibliothek auswendig zu lernen. Den Großteil konnte er, beim Rest wusste er zumindest, wo er nachschlagen musste. 

„Ich denke nicht, dass es hier zu finden ist. Es ist nicht lange her, dass ich sie gelesen habe. Die Bücher. Das wüsste ich.“ Breda musste sich schwer beherrschen, nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. Das ominöse „es“. Wie er es liebte, wenn um den heißen Brei herumgeredet wurde. 

„Internet?“

„Da habe ich geschaut. Außerdem fing es damit erst an.“

„Was fing an?“ Auf welchen Seiten hatte er sich nun herumgetrieben? Dank den Lehren seines verstorbenen Professors war Alfred empfänglich für Vampirmythen. Herbert und er hatten anfangs ihre liebe Mühe gehabt, sein vermeintliches Wissen zu korrigieren. 

„Also...“ Alfred knabberte an seinem Daumennagel und Breda runzelte die Stirn.

„Lass es. Außer dir ist nach einer Maniküre noch heute nacht?“ Herbert bemerkte alles und angekaute Nägel mussten sofort gefeilt und poliert werden. Natürlich kamen die anderen neun auch an die Reihe, da die Länge entsprechend angepasst werden musste. 

Pflichtschuldigst zog Alfred seine Hand zurück und schob sie unter sich. 

„Alfred, was hast du gelesen?“

„Nichts schlimmes.“, beeilte er sich zu versichern. 

„Das war nicht die Frage.“

„Es war nur ein Witz.“ Was?

„Du hast einen Witz gelesen?“, fragte Breda ungläubig und setzte sich auf.

„Ja. Es war total doof, aber jetzt frage ich mich, ob das funktionieren würde...“

„Ich fürchte, ich kann dir nicht folgen.“

„Es ist...“ Alfred schnaufte. „Ein Vampir kommt in ein Café und bestellt eine Tasse heißes Wasser. Dann holt er einen vollen Tampon aus der Tasche und sagt: „It‘s teatime.““ 

Breda sah ihn zunächst schweigend an. Schließlich bat er, „Hilf mir bitte. Was ist ein Tampon?“

„Ein Stöpsel aus gepresster Watte. Eh, damit das Blut aufgesaugt wird. Und da ist so ein Faden dran zum rausholen.“ Alfred sah ihn flehentlich an und Breda bemühte sich redlich, ihm zu folgen. Stöpsel? Wozu? Welches Blut? Was hatte das mit Tee zu tun? Und schließlich... 

„Oh! Der Tampon ist der Teebeutel?“ Alfred nickte heftig und Breda seufzte. „Ich finde es nur mäßig lustig, aber ich kann selten über sogenannte Witze lachen und bin da kein Maßstab.“ 

„Ich sagte ja, es ist blöd...“ Alfred klang bitter und war im Begriff aufzustehen. 

„Ach Alfred...“ Dieser Mangel an Selbstbewusstsein nach all den Jahren tat fast weh. Es gab Zeiten, da fiel es kaum noch auf. Und dann gab es Tage wie diesen. „Was interessiert dich nun? Ob das „Getränk“ für uns genießbar wäre?“ Alfred zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte dann leicht. 

„Es ist Menschenblut enthalten - das wäre ein Pluspunkt. Das bisschen Wasser würde vermutlich in Kombination nicht stören. Der Rest dagegen sollte eher schwer verdaulich sein. Da käme es auf die Menge an.“ Große Augen sahen ihn an. 

„Welcher Rest? Es ist verwässertes Blut.“

„Nein, nicht nur.“ Breda stand auf und ging zu einem seiner Bücherregale. Er überflog einige Buchtitel. Wo war es nur? „Einen Moment... Ah.“ Er griff nach einem Buch über Frauenheilkunde und schlug es auf. „Ich suche kurz... Ja. Nicht nur Blut. Hier, schau mal.“ Er hielt Alfred das Buch hin.

„Was?“ Alfreds Augen huschten über die Seite und er verzog das Gesicht. Täuschte es, oder war die vormals rote Gesichtsfärbung einem dezenten grau-grün gewichen? „Was für Sekrete? Und was soll das sein: Schleimhaut?“ Er schlug das Buch zu.

„Im Wesentlichen steht da, dass nur etwa die Hälfte Blut ist. Und daher denke ich, sollte es nicht gleich schaden, aber ernähren kann sich davon kein Vampir. Unser Körper rebelliert ja auch bei blutigem Fleisch, da es einfach zu viele andere Bestandteile außer Blut enthält. - Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“ Breda nahm das Buch aus Alfreds zitternden Fingern. „Was-“

„Entschuldige mich!“ Alfred sprang auf und stürzte aus dem Zimmer. Breda sah ihm irritiert nach. Was war das denn gewesen? Kopfschüttelnd stellte er das Buch zurück in das Regal und ging zurück zu seinem Platz vor dem Kamin. 

—

Er kam nicht sehr weit mit seiner Lektüre. Schon kurze Zeit darauf flog die Tür auf und Herbert stolzierte herein. Seine gesamte Erscheinung wirkte deutlich verärgert und Breda seufzte leise. 

„Bevor du fragst: Ich habe Alfred nichts getan.“ Herbert spitze die Lippen.

„Ihm ist übel. Und er sagt, er war hier. Was hast du gesagt? Getan?“

„Ich habe lediglich eine Frage beantwortet.“ Breda klappte sein Buch zu. 

„Aha.“ Herbert ließ sich seitlich in den von Alfred geräumten Sessel fallen und ließ die Beine über eine Armlehne baumeln. Der Oberkörper hing über die andere Lehne und er sah Breda über Kopf an. „Erzähl mir mehr.“

„Was hat dich denn aufgehalten? Ihm war langweilig genug, dass er schlechte Witze im Internet gelesen hat.“ Breda stand auf und zog seinen Sessel neben Herberts. Sobald er seine Knie unter dessen Kopf geschoben hatte, entspannte sich schlagartig sein eigener Nacken. Oftmals fragte er sich, ob für den Körper seines Sohnes andere Gesetze galten. Für Breda war der bloße Anblick unerträglich gewesen. 

„Ich war Sackpfeife spielen.“ Herbert rutsche etwas hin und her bis er die perfekte Position für seinen Kopf gefunden zu haben schien. Dann zog er seine Haare darunter hervor und ließ sie wie einen weißen Vorhang an Bredas Beinen entlang zu Boden fallen. Bredas Hände wanderten ohne sein Zutun zu den seidigen Strähnen und er fing an, mit ihnen zu spielen. 

„Alfred ist immer noch kein Anhänger davon?“

„Leider nein. Alles andere liebt er und hört stundenlang zu.“ Herbert zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich verstehe es nicht, muss es aber akzeptieren. Er auch, denn aufgeben werde ich das Spielen nicht.“ Breda nickte. 

„Das verlangt ja auch keiner.“

„Ja.“ Herbert hielt Bredas Handgelenke fest. „Dreh mir keine Wellen rein.“

„Hm.“ Er begann, Herberts Schläfen zu massieren und wanderte von dort aus langsam über die Kopfhaut. „Ein Vampir bestellt im Lokal statt Blut heißes Wasser, packt einen vollgesogenen Tampon in die Tasse und verkündet, dass es „teatime“ sei.“

„Was?“ Herbert lachte. „Wo hast du das denn her?“

„Das ist der Witz, den Alfred mir erzählt hat.“ 

„Ja?“

„Hm. Woher weißt du, was ein Tampon ist?“ 

„Die Dinger gibt es zuhauf in Drogeriemärkten.“ Breda verstand. Gefühlt finanzierte er mehrere Ketten durch den Erwerb von Sarahs und Herberts Pflege- und Schminkutensilien.

„Ich musste nachfragen.“ Herberts Mundwinkel zuckten aber er behielt etwaige Kommentare für sich. 

„Ich verstehe noch nicht ganz, warum Alfred nun schlecht ist?“

„Er wollte wissen, ob ein Tee dieser Art tatsächlich trinkbar wäre.“, erklärte Breda bereitwillig. Somit wäre ja nun geklärt, von wessen Seite das Ganze ausging.

„Und was hast du ihm gesagt? Also, abgesehen davon, dass ich niemals etwas in den Mund nehmen würde, was einen Moment zuvor in einer Frau gesteckt hat.“

„Nichts und niemals?“ Breda wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und Herbert verzog das Gesicht. 

„Ugh! Papa, bitte! Dazu würde eben jenes Teil an einem Kerl hängen, der einen gemischten Dreier möchte - sonst klappt das mit dem Moment nicht - und da bin ich raus.“ Herbert schauderte. „Hör auf damit, sonst wird mir auch noch schlecht.“

Breda schenkte ihm ein zuckersüßes Lächeln. Herbert war nicht leicht zu schockieren, schaffte es jedoch im Gegenzug bei Breda häufiger als ihm lieb war. Umso schöner war nun der kleine Erfolg. Schließlich besann er sich aber wieder auf das eigentliche Thema. 

„Ich habe ihn darauf hingewiesen, dass das, was er für reines Blut hielt, bei weitem nicht nur Blut ist.“

„Ja, ich erinnere mich. Ich habe das irgendwann gelesen. Da schwimmt noch anderes Zeug mit herum... Bäh. Nein, danke.“ 

„Nun, ich brauche das auch nicht. Jedenfalls wurde er grün im Gesicht, als er die genaue Zusammensetzung las, und war recht schnell verschwunden.“

„Wundert dich das?“

„Na... Nein. Unser Alfred ist manchmal etwas zimperlich.“ Breda sah, wie Herberts Augen einen verträumten Ausdruck annahmen. „Und natürlich ist er perfekt so.“, setzte er hinzu bevor Herbert es tat. „Sollte ich mich entschuldigen?“

„Ach was. Man sollte nur fragen, wenn man die Antwort verträgt.“ Der liebevolle Ausdruck in Herberts Gesicht wich etwas dunklerem, unheilvollem. „Da sich meine ursprünglichen Pläne für den Rest der Nacht zerschlagen haben, da Alfred unpässlich ist, denke ich, ich werde auch mal ein paar Witze erzählen gehen.“ Mit einer schnellen, katzengleichen Bewegung drehte er sich und landete auf den Füßen. Er winkte Breda über die Schulter zu und war gleich darauf aus dem Raum getanzt. 

Breda verdrehte die Augen. Nachher würde er sich bei Sarah entschuldigen müssen, dass sein Sohn ihr ungehörige Sachen erzählte. Aber das war später. Zunächst würde er sich endlich in Ruhe seinem Buch widmen. 

_


End file.
